Chīsana Fantomu Meitantei(Little Phantom Detective)
by Alithea Korogane
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker was chosen as exchange students to be sent to Beika City, Japan. While in there, they have discovered the mysterious legend of the Chīsana Fantomu Meitantei, where a ghostly young boy appears whenever there is a mystery! Who is this mysterious boy? And how does he related to the huge organization takedown fourteen years ago?


**_Author's Note: Kon'nichiwa, Phans and Conansters! Welcome to my newest crossover fanfic entitled, Chīsana Fantomu Meitantei!_** **_Actually, this is my first DC/DP crossover, and I can't wait to get started!_**

 ** _Oh my, I couldn't believe that I am back on DP fandom(or is it Phandom?) after a long year!_**

 ** _So this will be the summary of this new story: Danny Fenton,Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were chosen as exchange students to be sent in Beika City, Japan. As they were studying there, they had encountered the famous Legend of the "Chīsana Fantomu Meitantei", a myth who states that a mysterious little boy were always spotted everytime there is a major case or mystery-related stuff! Curious, Sam forced Danny to find out the truth. Who is that little boy? And how he is related to a huge organization takedown fourteen years ago?_**

 ** _So that will be the plot of the story, but I had to remind you, it will change according to new ideas._**

 ** _Expect Danny and his gang having trouble on speaking Japanese, new generation of Detective Conan cast, older DC characters, Clockwork's involvement in the legend, murder cases, ghostly stuff, Conan's sarcastic attitude and Danny Phantom of course!_**

 ** _DISCLAMER: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, for it was owned by Gosho Aoyama, Shogakukan and TMS. I also don't own Danny Phantom, for it was owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon._**

 ** _Let us begin the new legend of the mysterious Chīsana Fantomu Meitantei!_**

*

 **Chīsana Fantomu Meitantei**

 **(Little Phantom Detective)**

 ** _A Detective Conan/Danny Phantom Crossover Fanfiction_**

*

 ** _Chapter ONE:_**

 ** _The Legend Begins..._**

 _He was fighting for his life, for his loved ones, especially for the love of his life._

 _It was a dangerous task at hand, and it was a bigger challenge for him. Fighting the biggest syndicate of his hometown, if not the world, is not a piece of cake._

 _In fact, he was very thankful he was allowed by the police and FBI to join in this dangerous mission. He was grateful for that._

 _The air smelled of death and destruction, as his trusted allies was fighting against the dark shadows, those people who had ruined, not only his life, but the life of other people. Gunshots and dead bodies falling were heard in the background, as bullets were flying all over the place._

 _He sighed, as he wiped the sweat on his forehead using his free hand. His other hand was holding a gun tightly, a gun that was given to him by his police friends to protect him. He was nervous on how all of this will turn out._

 _His genius mind suddenly think of her. The apple of his eye, his sunshine, his Watson. Her smiles, her laughs,and her tears filled his memory. He smiled sadly,as he closed his tired sapphire eyes._

 _She was waiting for him to come back for months..._ _only to find out that he will never ever come back. He doesn't want that to happen. He will never let her cry because of him._

 _He opened his eyes, and with a newfound determination on his young face, he ran._

 _He ran and ran, shooting some low-ranked_ _members, while trying to avoid those bullets flying around the area. He sighed loudly, wiping the sweat falling from his forehead. He had hoped he will find the boss of this evil organization, and bring him down, along with his blasted organization_.

 _He went through corridors, avoiding the hostile members shooting at him. He smiled truimphantly. He was going to end this._

 _He did not noticed that someone trying to shoot him. He was so engrossed on his little victory when he was suddenly shot in the shoulder._

 _He gasped in pain, as he instinctively hold his injured shoulder. He looked behind him, with his gun holding tightly in his hand. His eyes widened as he saw the one who shot him._

 _"Good to see you again, detective brat," the man who shot him sneered, as he pointed his gun at the injured boy._ _He was wearing black, and he has a long silver hair. His eyes though, is the eyes of a merciless murderer._

 _"YOU!" the detective spat, his voice seething with anger and despise, as he looked at the merciless man infront of him._

 _"I see. You can still remember me," the man sneered, as the fallen detective glared, "How is life's treating you, brat? I can see that the poison never did its job."_

 _The detective just glared._

 _"That little traitor. I know you know her." The man sneered. "I know she was shrunk into a brat. The hair, the face...I remember that face when she was still a little child. She thought I could not recognize her. Well...traitors deserve to die. Along with the girl that had been with you in that day."_

 _"DON'T YOU DARE INCLUDE HER IN THIS!"_

 _"Ha! I know you care about them a lot. Besides, you could be a great asset to our organization. Too bad your 'lawful' principles doesn't agree with ours."_

 _"After all, I was the one who ruined your life. I should have truly killed you that night," he said evilly, as he smirked, his hand prepared to pull the trigger of the gun._

 _The detective's eyes narrowed, as he looked at the man with disdain. On the outside_ , _he looks strong, but on the inside, he was worried. Scared even._

 _Is this the end of his story?_

 _To be honest, h_ _e did not wish this life. He dreamed being a famous prodigy, solving impossible mysteries just like his hero, Sherlock Holmes._

 _He was supposed to be a great detective someday. He was supposed to have a future, to be married and had a family someday._

 _Not like this, alone with the man who had ruined his joyous life_ , _while being hopeless, waiting for the darkness to embrace him truly._

 _Without thinking, he shot the silver-haired man on the leg, making his would-be murderer groan in pain. The detective smirked, as he stood up, wincing as he felt the pain on his injured shoulder. He should get out here now and find that blasted boss._

 _But before he could go_ _away, he was shot again, this time on a fatal part, where his heart was located. He gasped painfully, as he felt numbness._

 _Crimson blood_ _was rushing profusely, as his legs give way, making him kneel and fell on his face flat. He groaned_ , _looking helpless,_ _as he finally realized what is going to happen._

 _He will never going to make it._

 _"You think you could ever kill me with just a measly shot?" The silver-haired assasin spat, as he approached the fallen hero, "You have to remember the phrase, meitantei, You can't easily kill a demon". He raised his gun and point it on the detective's head, ready to pull the trigger._

 _The detective tried to face his would-be murderer, but he couldn't because of his injury. He groaned in pain_. _He was bathed in his own blood, waiting for the darkness to claim him. Dizziness came over him, as the dark spots starts to dance in his eyes._

 _The man grinned evilly, as he was a predator and the poor detective as his prey._

 _"Look at you, a famous detective, who had been solving a lot of cases, is now at my mercy. Too bad, I can't let you live," the man sneered, as he turned the safety pin of his gun off._

 _The detective closed his eyes, waiting for his flame to put out. He never noticed that a tear has fallen out from his eye._

 _Memories came flashing through his eyes. Memories of his past life , the mysteries he had solved through the years, his present life , the memories he had with his family, friends, tge police...and her._

 _He smiled sadly as he is now embracing his fate._

 _"Goodbye...meitantei."_

 _Then the gun went off, as his allies, who had heard the gunshot, shivered and looked around in shock, dread filled their hearts as they felt something terrible._

 _Meanwhile, at a house blocks away, the detective's love of his life, a girl with beautiful amethyst eyes, heard a glass crashed in her home and shockingly saw that the picture of her and her beloved has been crashed to the ground by an invisible wind, the picture frame's glass had been shattered to pieces._

 ** _"I am so sorry...goodbye, Ran..."_**

 _The red string of fate has finally snapped._

* **LINEBREAK** *

Meanwhile, in a ancient clocktower, located in a swirling green mass where the mysterious objects of the paranormal have been residing...

A ghostly figure was looking at his viewing screens, holding a staff with a clock on it. He looked at those with a slightly bored face and started to search through the timelines and possible futures, but he became interested when he saw something interesting on one of his viewing screens.

He smiled cryptically, as he raised his time staff. It glowed, as one of the viewing screens seems to flash. He had just made that future sealed.

"Everything as is it should be."

Then he disappeared.

*

 ** _The legend had begun its course._** ** _What happens next?_** ** _Ohh, I couldn't believe I made this one. After a long year of hiatus for DP, I am back to write for that fandom that I had left more than a year ago._**

 ** _Well, it woudn't hurt if I just gave trivias about this story in every chapter._**

 ** _TRIVIA: This was supposed to be a one-shot Detective Conan fanfic story. Yup, I decided that this is going to be a crossover between DC and DP to make it better._** ** _Yup, Danny Phantom will be here in this story!_** ** _So here it is! A newest story from this author!_**

 ** _And don't worry, a new chapter for That's Strange is on the way. I just became busy because of school._**

 ** _Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_**

 ** _With love and ghostly mysteries,_**

 ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa!_**


End file.
